walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths (Video Game)
:For the Comic Series deaths, see List of Deaths (Comic Series). :For the Novel deaths, see List of Deaths (Novel Series). :For the Social Game deaths, see List of Deaths (Social Game). :For the TV Series deaths, see List of Deaths (TV Series). :For the Webisode deaths, see List of Deaths (Webisodes). :For the Dead Reckoning deaths, see List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning). :For the Survival Instinct deaths, see List of Deaths (Survival Instinct). The following is a list of character deaths in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. =Deaths= Season 1 "A New Day" - 6/7 Deaths "Starved For Help" - 8/10 Deaths "Long Road Ahead" - 13 Deaths "Around Every Corner" - 7/9 Deaths "No Time Left" - 3/4 Deaths Kill Count (Characters with '''Determinant' kills are in bold'') *'Lee Everett' - 23 *Walkers - 10 *Ben Paul - 5 (All Indirectly Caused) *'Kenny' - 4 *'Carley' - 3 *'Mark' - 3 *'Stranger - '''2 *'Crawford Oberson' - 2 ''(Including Himself) *Lilly - 2 *'Danny St. John' - 2 *'Clementine' - 2 *'Christa' - 1 *'Doug' - 1 *'Larry' - 1 *Katjaa - 1 (Including Herself) *Irene - 1 (Including Herself) *Kenny Jr. - 1 (Accidently Caused) *'Omid' - 1 *Bandit 1 - 1 *Molly - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Brenda St. John - 1 *Andrew St. John - 1 *Charles - 1 (Including Himself) *Anna Correa - 1 *Save-Lots Bandits - 1 (Indirectly Caused) **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' "400 Days" "Day 2" - Vince's Story - 7 Deaths "Day 41" - Wyatt's Story - 1 Death "Day 184" - Russell's Story - 2/3 Deaths "Day 220" - Bonnie's Story - 1/3 Deaths "Day 236" and "Day 259"' - 'Shel's Story - 2 Deaths Kill Count (Characters with '''Determinant' kills are in bold'') *'Vince' - 3 *'Bonnie' - 3 *'Shel' - 3 *'Roman' - 2 *Walkers - 2 *Nate - 2 *'Russell - '''1 *Eddie - 1 ''(Accidentally Caused) *Clyde - 1 *Jerry - 1 *Marcus Crabtree - 1 **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person, for groups of people like "Barn Walkers" or "Military" that countless people killed the characters each get one point for that group. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Season 2 "All That Remains" - 13/14 Deaths "A House Divided" - 4/7 Deaths "In Harm's Way" - 4/6 Deaths "Amid The Ruins" - 4/6 Deaths "No Going Back" - 5/8 Deaths Kill Count (Characters with '''Determinant' kills are in bold'') *'Clementine' - 12 *'William Carver's group' (Assumed) - 10 *'Walkers' - 10 *'Kenny' - 7 *'Jane' - 4 *'William Carver' - 3 *'Luke' - 3 *Arvo - 3 *'Bonnie' - 2 *Nick - 1 *Michelle - 1 (Accidental) *Christa - 1 *'Sarah' - 1 (Including Herself) * Alvin - 1 *'Hank' - 1 *Vitali - 1 *William Carver's group (Confirmed) - 1 *''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person, for groups of people like "Barn Walkers" or "Military" that countless people killed the characters each get one point for that group. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters